


Cold As You

by pixie_le_fay



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_le_fay/pseuds/pixie_le_fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie visits Jason's grave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold As You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is based off a song by Taylor Swift.

Stephanie Brown sat in Gotham Graveyard at three in the morning. She wasn't sure what it was the brought her here or why but here she was decked out in her purple fuzzy bathrobe, bunny slippers, pj pants and a Tinkerbell shirt. The Gotham wind whipped around her tossing her blond hair every which way making it more tangled then it already was.  
She paused in front of a tomb stone that showed the name she hated to see. She hated everything about the man, from the way he spoke, looked, and acted. He rubbed her the wrong way and always knew how to get under her skin. Even though she hardly saw him and hated him with every fiber of her being something drew her here tonight.  
She sat down and looked at the stone, the grass around her was turning and ugly shade of brown as the summer left the air and the winter descended upon them. The trees took on a creepy skeletal look as their branch swayed in the wind. She traced the name under her fingers and the tears came unknown to her eyes. Rubbing them quickly from her face before any of the dead that lay around her could notice; she snuggled closer to the tomb. “I miss you.” She whispered to it. Closing her eyes she started to hum a song that always reminded her of them her pale pink lips parted as she murmured the words, “And now that I’m sittin’ here thinkin it through I’ve never been anywhere cold as you. You never did give a damn thing, honey but I cried, cried for you and I know you wouldn’t have told nobody if I died, died for you, died for you.” Giving a soft sigh she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
A figure stood not far from the site of the sleeping girl next to his tomb stone. Jason Todd couldn’t help the smirk that came to his face as the Pretender’s Bat Girl cried for the Robin that wasn’t wanted. He stepped closer as she sung to him; a pull in his chest which he never felt for the younger bat had him puzzled. Jason kneeled down and whipped the tears off of her cheeks then pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Looking up at the cloudy sky he sighed as he leaned down and picked her up bridal style. If anyone saw this he’d never live it down.  
He carried her to his apartment and tucked her into his bed and watched for a moment as a smile graced her lips as she snuggled into his pillow and inhaled deeply. Women were one thing he never really understood. He could charm them and get him to do as he pleased but he never really understood why they did the things they did. Pulling off his shirt he chucked it into the pile in the corner of his room, kicking off his shoes he made his way to the couch when a sleepy voiced caused him to stop.  
“Jason?”  
He turned to see Steph sitting up in the bed looking at him, “yeah?”  
She scooted over in bed and folded the covers back, “mmmstay.” He smirked and walked over to the bed and climbed in. “no touchy.” She murmured into his chest as she snuggled into his warmth.  
“Course.” He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer and inhaled her scent as he fell asleep.


End file.
